In conventional cases, a compressor disk or a turbine disk where a plurality of blade grooves (fitting grooves) penetrating in a plate thickness direction are circumferentially formed (machined) in a peripheral portion (e.g., see FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1) is hoisted (suspended), for example, by a method as shown in FIG. 28.